The Awakening of Power
by AlmontRaidersForever
Summary: It started with a bite. A bite that forever changed the lives of twins, Sydney and Scott McCall. Now, they have to figure out what happened to them, why Derek Hale returned, and what the hell was going on in their town, all while juggling with the everyday struggle of being a teenager. 1st in The Power of the McCall Twins Series. Scott/Allison; Stiles/OC; Lydia/Jackson
1. Sydney Takes One for the Team

**Okay, so yeah, I'm posting another story, but I want to get this out now.**

**It's basically a rewrite of season 1 with adding an original character because duh! This is me we're talking about. Each episode is going to be about 5-6 chapters long. So this going to be a long one!**

**I'm half way done with with episode 4, but it's a little hard since netflix does have Teen Wolf any more and loaned my season 1 disks to a friend, who has yet to return them. So, updates might not be quick as I would like them, but I'm hoping for some consistency.**

**Also, lines will be from the episode, but I'm going try a mix it up and reword them or leave them out depending on the situation. Not every single line will be here, just certain scenes. This first chapter has most of the lines from the first few scenes in the woods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will.**

* * *

The day Scott McCall got bit by a wolf was the day not only his life changed forever, but his twin sister, Sydney's as well.

That day had started as every other day this past summer.

Their mom woke them up before heading to bed from coming back from a night shift. She and Scott would make themselves breakfast before doing the list of chores that were left for them. A quick lunch and eventually, they would head to work at the local veterinary that was run by Dr. Deaton. Later, they would come home have dinner with their mom and after dishes were done, she would head into work, Scott would go up to his room to exercise to get ready for lacrosse season while Sydney would work on her photographs.

It was normal, but the only thing that was missing…

_Thunk!_

Stiles; also known as Scott's annoying, if not loyal, pain in the ass best friend.

Sighing, Sydney rose from desk, reluctantly pulling herself away from her proofs. She headed downstairs following her dark haired brother, noting the bat in his hands.

"Since when do you have baseball bat in your room?" She asked, startling him as he whipped around and jerked the bat back like he was about swing.

She shrieked a little stepping back, "Whoa Scott!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes, "Don't do that Sydney."

"You're the one creeping around the house with a bat." She retorted, waving her hand toward the piece of wood.

"I heard something outside and I was going to check it out."

She rolled my eyes, "Honestly Scott. Who do you think would creep around our house at this time of night? Just one person is dumb enough to do that." She reasoned with him.

He groaned, banging the bat against his head lightly, realizing who she was referring to. "Stiles."

"Let's go see what he wants." She suggested walking up to him. Gently pushing him forward, they headed outside.

The rustling of leaves could be heard from above and Scott and Sydney shared a look before she rolled her eyes. "We know you're there Stiles." She called out as she leaned into her brother, shivering as the cool night air hit her bare arms. _I should've brought a jacket, _she thought pityingly as she tried to steal some of the warmth Scott was giving off. Thankfully, he shifted so that she was covered from the breeze.

The top half of a body swung down causing them to jump and Scott once more jerked the bat back, but she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from swinging.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott hollered as their hearts started to calm down. Sydney seethed at the boy who looked to be caught in their trellis and she couldn't help be glad for that. Karma and all.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said like it was perfectly okay reason to come over in the middle of the night and try to break into their home.

"Because heaven forbid Scott doesn't call you one night." She bit out. The amber eyed boy shot her a look that she returned with a glare of her own.

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." He continued as though she didn't even say anything. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

Sydney forgot her annoyance with him as she and Scott exchanged a look of confusion before they turned back to the hanging boy.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Her heart stopped at the words _A body? Why would there a body be out in the woods?_ She asked herself.

"A dead body?" Scott clarified causing Stiles and her to roll our eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles retorted. He reached up and untangled himself from the vines and landed on his feet with an odd grace to it. She was a little disappointed that he didn't trip or something.

Scott bit his lower lip as he thought over the news, "You mean like murdered?"

Sydney scoffed at the question, "Of course not Scott." She scolded her brother before turning back to Stiles, "You said the body was found in the woods right?" He nodded. "It was probably some hiker that tripped and hit their head." She reasoned.

Stiles didn't look convinced. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on." Scott cut in, "If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles perked up at the question. "That's the best part. They only found half."

She stared at him, brown eyes wide. "You're serious."

"Oh yeah." He sounded way too happy about what he just told them and he had a familiar look in his eyes that they knew all too well.

"No. Oh no you don't. You are seriously not thinking of going are you?" She asked looking between him and her brother, who looked curious. "You're not going Scott and that's final."

"You're not the boss of me Syd." Scott snapped.

"No, but mom is and if you go I'll tell her."

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later  
****Beacon Hills Preserve**

"No mom everything's fine here." Sydney said to her mother over the phone as she leaned against Stiles beat-up jeep watching Scott and Stiles nervously pace in front of her.

"Where's your brother? I want to talk to him." Her mother, Melissa McCall asked.

"Scott? He's asleep." She told her quickly as her eyes shot to Scott, who froze at the sound of his name.

"Really? At ten?" Her mom said skeptically.

"Oh yeah. He wanted to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. Lacrosse practice and all you know?" She told her calmly.

"Alright then. Well I'll see you in the morning Bambi. I love you." She shifted uncomfortably at the nickname and mutter a quick 'love you' before hanging up. She glared at the two of them as she slipped my phone into her pocket.

"I hate you both." She said while reaching in the jeep to grab her camera bag.

Stiles grinned at her happily and she didn't know if it from the moonlight or just the weird feeling that she had with her since they gathered in his car, but the sight of his happy, carefree face had her stomach in knots.

"No you don't." He quipped and with that he turned around and headed into the woods.

They followed him quickly. As they got deeper into the woods, the trees around them grew thicker and creepier. She paused, grabbing onto Scott's arm when a thought came to her.

"You have your inhaler, right?" She asked softly, hoping he wouldn't need it though.

He rolled his eyes at her concern. "Yes I have it." He said, pulling it out of his pocket to reassure her.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said quietly. She knew his asthma was a sensitive topic and he hated being considered weak because of it, but that still didn't mean she didn't worry.

His brown eyes soften, "I'll be fine."

"Come on you two. Hurry up." Stiles called out to them impatiently causing her to glare in the direction of his voice.

"I still don't know why you're friends with him." She repeated. She had been saying that for the past ten years and never once had she gotten the answer.

"He isn't that bad Sydney." Scott sighed tiredly, obviously not wanting to have the same conversation over and over again.

"Isn't that ba-_Scott_, what sixteen year old boy in their right mind drags his friends to find half of a dead body?" She asked rhetorically.

"You didn't have to come." He pointed out as they finally caught up to Stiles, who was searching the area closely,

She scoffed. "And who was going to get your sorry asses out of trouble when the Sheriff finds us?"

"We're not going to get caught Pix." Stiles said, walking over to them, his search done for now.

"Don't call me that." She responded automatically. She hated that nickname. He's been calling her that since they were nine and it was always annoying. He just loved to get under her skin.

"Maybe she's right. Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as they started to head forward.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles argued and she was inclined to agree.

"He's right on that one Scott."

"You didn't even want to come Sydney." Scott snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Again here to bail you two out."

"And the camera's for what? Landscape shots at night?" He asked knowingly. She shifted nervously, her grip on the strap tightening. So she was _a little _curious and yeah, maybe she wanted to grab some shots, but that didn't mean she wanted to actually be here.

She glared at him causing him to smirk having caught her nonverbal answer.

_I hate you; _She bit out in her head.

"Anyways, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott continued his conversation with Stiles.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles retorted and she tried to hold in her snicker, she really did.

Scott shot them both a look causing Stiles to look smug and Sydney to look only a little guilty, but still pretty amused. "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

She couldn't help it, she really, really couldn't. She laughed because that was a pretty funny joke and Scott's usually not that funny.

Scott shot her a hurt look causing her to stop laughing and grimace. _Oh, he was serious._

Stiles broke the silence the fell between the three of them. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

She smacked him in the arm muttering '_idiot'_ under her breath.

"At least I didn't laugh." Stiles snapped causing her the glare at him.

Scott cut in, "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" He asked.

Stiles paused for a quick moment and she could feel her stomach knotting unpleasantly, "Huh! I didn't even think about that."

Sydney groaned, seemingly not surprised at his words, "And what if whoever killed her is still out here?" She asked.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Scott grimaced, "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"But you should be used to that Scottie." Sydney mocked.

"Shut up Syd!"

"I'm just saying Scott. He always-"

"No he doesn't. Just because you have fe-"

"Oh gross! You don't know what you-"

"Don't I though? I mean I've read-"

Sydney growled at her brother, "You asshole! That's private."

"I'm just looking out for my sister." He said sardonically.

Stiles watched as the twins bicker. He always thought it was weird that they could talk without finishing each other's sentences like they already knew what they were saying. Granted he always thought it was weird whenever they did something twin-like.

"Hey! You two, can we get going?" Stiles interrupted, stepping between them.

"Lead the way then your Highness." Sydney mockingly bowed for him to move along.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her response, but still made his way further into the woods with the twins following him.

As they walked, Sydney started to notice that Scott's breathing was becoming labored. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?"

"Wait, come on!" Stiles yelled excitedly suddenly.

"Wha-_Stiles!_" Sydney screamed, running after him.

"Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! _Stiles!"_ Scott followed them.

Sydney caught up, knocking into his back with a force that almost that had her falling over. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balanced. He reached up instinctively to grab her arms to keep her from falling.

Scott was a few feet behind them when they heard another unfamiliar voice, "Hold it right there!" He hid behind a tree trunk as his best friend and twin sister were caught in the clearing.

She felt Stiles tense under her hold at the sound of the cop. Thinking quickly, she stepped in front of him, her arms still around his neck.

He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Put your arms around me." She whispered, pulling him closer to her body. She could feel the heat coming from him.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Scott's hiding and we're out in the open. Put your arms around me so that we have at least a half ass reason for being out here." She pulled back slightly to drop her camera bag on the ground before her arms went back around him. This time his arms slowly and hesitantly wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Lord help me now." She whispered to herself as she stepped up on her tiptoes.

"Wha-" His voice cut off when he felt soft warm lips press against the base of his throat. He squeaked again at the feeling that rushed through him. It was oddly pleasant like warmth was charging through his veins as her mouth moved along the column of his throat to his jaw until her lips were on the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing odd about two teenagers making out in the woods." She whispered against his lips. Her warm breath smelled minty from having brushed them when she had gotten ready for bed earlier.

His heart stopped then picked up speed at the words _making out._ With a girl. A pretty girl with long slightly wavy black hair and dark colored eyes that had a way of getting to him and skin that wasn't as dark as Scott's, but wasn't completely pale. It was a nice balance between the two and it felt soft and smooth from where he could feel the sliver of it from between her shirt and jeans. His hands were big around her small waist and he could feel the pressure of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

But it was _Sydney._

Scott's twin sister, who he has known since kindergarten. He put bugs in her hair when they were eight and she called him weird for liking Star Wars. She put honey his shoes when they were twelve to get back at him for telling Jackson that she had a crush on him. And they argued all the time and she way too protective of her brother and she wasn't any fun and she focused way too much on her photography.

Sydney who wasn't eight years old or twelve anymore, who was soft and warm and pretty and now kissing him.

_Holy crap! She's kissing me, _he thought as he started to respond and any thoughts were wiped away.

His lips were warm and slightly chapped from the night air and she could tell that he had very little experience, but he wasn't awful. Especially when he pulled her closer, one of his hand sliding down until it settled low on her back and the other moving tangle in her hair. She gripped the back of his neck tighter as she nipped at his bottom lip startling a groan from him.

It was nice. Even if it was Stiles.

Her brother's best friend.

"Hey! What's going on? Break it up you two." The same voice from before ordered them. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and not able to look the other in the eye.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The Sheriff said as he came forward. "Stiles and Sc-_oh _Sydney?" She could hear the confusion in his voice and she buried her head in Stiles' shoulder mortified that it was his father that had caught them.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Should I stop while I'm a head? Wait! Don't answer that last one.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


	2. The Wolf Bite that Changes it All

**I love the reception I'm getting from this!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, adding it to your favorites and alert lists it means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Bummer, much?**

* * *

"Dad," Stiles' voice cracked in the middle of the word, his arms unconsciously tightening around her waist, "how are you doing?" He watched as his father waved the other officers away to continue the search.

The Sheriff continued to look between his son and the girl he was wrapped around. He knew his son would have been out here and he figured that McCall wouldn't be too far behind, but it was just the one he wasn't expecting and he sure wasn't expecting to catch him and his best friend's twin sister making out.

He winced the thought.

"So, do you-uh-listen in to all my phone calls?" He asked deciding not to mention anything to embarrass the young girl any further.

Sydney felt Stiles shrug and she lifted her head from his shoulder to take a step back. "No, heh. Not the boring ones." His hand caught hers and she tried not to shiver at the feel of him lacing their fingers together. _God, this was a terrible idea, _she thought as she bit her lip and watch the Sheriff and son talk.

The Sheriff cleared his throat, "So, where's your usual partner in crime?" His gaze once again looked between his son and Sydney.

Sydney blushed looking down at the leaf covered grass. "Who? Scott? Scott's at home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. With Sydney. Alone."

"And you decided to bring Sydney out? Why?"

"Hmm? Why?" Stiles repeated, "Oh. Oh why? I wanted to take her somewhere. I had found a clearing a while ago and I thought she would like to some photos of it at night. I didn't realize that you would be in this section of the woods."

Sydney smiled sheepishly as she bent down to grab the abandoned camera bag. "I guess you're just going to have to show me some other time Stiles." She told the boy. She glanced behind her subtly to find that Scott was still hidden. "We should probably head home. If Scott wakes up and notices I'm gone he'll freak."

"Right-right. We're just going to go now." Stiles said pointing over his shoulder in the direction his jeep was.

"Well, I'm gonna walk you two back to the car." He demanded more than suggested before pointing to his son. "And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Stiles grimaced at the thought of the familiar talk.

The Sheriff walked past them and they shared a small relieved look before following him. When they past the tree that Scott was hiding behind, Sydney turned her head around to stare at him. She jerked her free hand to the side, motioning for him to get moving to the jeep.

_Go! _She screamed at him in her head.

He nodded before quietly rushing to the left of the woods. His figure disappearing in the dark night.

A tug on her hand brought her back and she quickly turned back around in time for the Sheriff to look at them over his shoulder.

"So, out of curiosity when did this start?" He said motioning down. Looking to where he was pointing, she was surprised to see that they were still holding hands. She resisted the urge to snatch her hand away from him.

"When did what start?" Stiles asked seriously gaining a confused look from his father before he realized his slip. "Oh. Oh! When did this start? Me and…Sydney." He said her name like it was causing him physical pain. "About what was it? A month ago." He shot her a look as though he was confirming the information. She gave him a fake, over the top beaming smile.

"Sounds about right to me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Does Scott know?"

"No!" They yelled in unison startling the Sheriff.

"Sorry, but no he doesn't know." Sydney said more calmly. "You know how he is with me. He's protective and the idea me dating makes him cringe. It's just we didn't know how he would handle his best friend and his sister _dating."_ She closed her eyes trying to breathe steadily to keep from being sick.

_Me and Stiles dating. Yeah, like that would ever happen._

"I didn't want to come between their friendship and Stiles didn't want to come between my relationship with my brother and well we're trying to find the right time to tell him. So, if you could, Sheriff, not mention this to him. Please? We want to be the ones to tell him." She looked up at him with her big doe eyes giving him the perfect picture of innocence. Stiles held in a snort at the idea of Sydney McCall innocent.

The Sheriff hesitated, but nodded in agreement as the jeep came into view.

"Now Stiles take her to her house and when I get home you better be there." The Sheriff ordered and the teens could hear to subtext behind the words.

_Don't stay the night at your girlfriend's house._

Stiles nodded furiously. "Got it. See you at home dad."

"Bye Sheriff Stilinski." Sydney waved to the older man shyly as Stiles helped her into the jeep, obviously keeping up appearances. He rushed to the other side while his father walked back into the woods to rejoin the search.

When they could no longer see him, they sagged in their seats in relief.

"Oh thank god." Stiles breathed out like he had been running a marathon.

"This never happened Stilinksi." She hissed as she rubbed the palm of her hand on her jeans as though she was trying to wipe off germs. She refused to admit that it was because she could still feel the weight of his hand in hers and the feel of his fingers laced with her own; it was unnerving her.

"What that you practically molested me back there?" Stiles asked smirking as he started his jeep. She scowled at him. "I knew you liked me. I'm completely irresistible."

"Me like you? I'm sorry, but who was the one that was getting grabby back there?" She asked knowingly causing him to flush. "That's what I thought. Seems like you got a little crush on me Stiles. It's cute. Really it is, but it's never going to happen." She mocked harshly.

He laughed bitterly, "Trust me _Sydney," _He sneered her name as her drove, circling the woods. "You're not my type."

"Oh you mean breathing?" She questioned, "Oh. Oh no. I know who you're talking about and I'll keep telling you Stiles, give it up. She's never going to go for you."

His hands tighten on the steering wheel at her words and his jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead, "You don't know that."

She sighed tiredly and looked at him sadly, feeling bad for him and his hopeless crush. "She's my best friend Stiles and she's in love with him. This," She waved her hand over his tense figure, "isn't healthy. You need to move on."

He slammed a hand on the edge of the steering wheel causing her to jump in surprise and to looked at him with shocked eyes. "You think I'm not trying? _Jesus,_" He breathed out, "that's all I've been trying to do since the fourth grade."

They didn't say anything after that. The air around them was tense and uncomfortable and she felt bad for throwing his crush in his face. She licked her lips nervously and she was startled to find that she could still faintly taste Stiles on them. Her eyes flickered to him as the kiss replayed in her head.

She wasn't lying before. It had been a nice kiss. Granted, it didn't mean anything considering it was a way to throw of the Sheriff and the rest of the search team. And yeah, he had little to probably no experience in the area and it was a little wetter than it should've been, but she can't fault him on that if he didn't get practice in. In fact if he ever did get more experience, she had a feeling he would be way to good at it.

She continued to think over the kiss when she was hit a wave of panic and fear that had her gasping. Her hand shot to the dashboard and the other gripped the seat, her knuckles turning white.

Her gasp startled Stiles, who jerked making the jeep swerve in the road, but he quickly gained control back.

"What the hell, Sydney?" He snapped looking over at the girl, his annoyance quickly faded into concern as he spotted her frighten expression.

"Pix? What's wrong?" He asked urgently quickly pulling over to the side of the road.

She heard his question, but couldn't answer as the words were stuck in her throat. The fear and panic increased and one thing came to mind.

_Scott was in trouble._

Scott needed her help.

She fumbled with the buckle of her seat belt.

"Sydney!" Stiles' shouted to grab her attention. Her eyes shot to his, and her dark eyes looked wild and panicked as she continued to try unbuckling herself.

He undid his own seat belt and grabbed her frantic hands, stilling her movements.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" He asked once more in a gentler tone.

She gasped, trying to get air to her lungs. Pressure on her hands had her focusing on them. Her eyes trailed their clasped hands before moving the length his arm, the connection of his shoulder, and the column of his neck. They grazed over his face before clashing with his eyes. They were serious and they started to bring her back down.

"Breath Syd. Easy. In. Out. Okay just like that." He coached calmly as she mimicked his breathing, "Great Syd. Just keep doing that okay. Now tell me what's wrong." He ordered softly.

"Scott." She gasped out and she felt his hands tense around hers. "Wrong." She shook her head to clear it. "In trouble."

"How do you know Syd?" He asked her seriously as her breathing started to come back to normal.

"Felt it." She breathed out, "I need to go to him. Stiles I have to get to Scott."

"You felt it?" He repeated. She nodded as she started to pull her hands out of his. He tighten his grip.

"Yeah. It's a twin thing. Now let me go Stiles I need to get to him." She started to pull her hand away harder. "Please Stiles. I have to find him. _Please." _She begged as tears started to form.

"No." He barked, "We're going to get back to the entrance, but I'm not leaving your side Sydney. I'm not losing you too, if something happens to him."

"We're wasting time Stiles! Just let me go!" She yelled and he glared.

"No!" He growled making her let out a small scream before she surged forward pressing her lips to his in a quick bruising kiss.

Startled at the move, he loosened his grip as her lips continued to move over his. He didn't notice when one of her hands slipped from between his and undid the seat belt.

The press of her lips disappeared as the night air hit his face.

He blinked as a slam echoed around him and instantly he was out of his jeep.

"Sydney!" He screamed at her retreating back and he started after her.

* * *

She didn't know where she was head, but she was following the direction in which the fear was growing. She couldn't hear Stiles chasing after her anymore making her think she probably lost him.

She didn't feel bad for playing him like she had.

Not when Scott was in danger.

She stopped short when she heard a low growling sound that was coming from the right of her. Slowly turning, her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Scott was on the ground having apparently fallen on his back, pushing himself backwards hurriedly. The expression on his face was of pure fear that she could practically smell it on him. But it wasn't Scott that had her frozen.

She didn't know what it was. But it was black and seemed bulging with muscles and tendons that were tight. With the full moon shining down she could see that it had short black fur covering the body and long claws on its front and back paws. And red, blood like eyes that were gleaming down at her brother like he was its last meal with its mouth open and fangs out as it growled low and deep from its chest.

"_Scott!"_ A voice cried, startling both the boy and the _thing._ It took her a moment and Scott's worried and fearful expression to realize that she was the one who called his name.

"_Sydney, run!"_ He yelled and she shook her head as she stepped closer. _"Now! _Go find Stiles and get of here."

She shook her head, "Not a chance in hell." She felt a pressure form in the pit of stomach, knotting and twisting itself as a weird energy started to flow through her veins making her blood feel warm and powerful.

The creature snarled at the pair stopping them before suddenly lunging at Scott.

"_No!"_ She screamed, tears swimming her eyes. A pulse of energy blasted around her as Scott cried out. It hit the creature causing it to be knocked back with a sharp whine. It landed on the ground with a hard _thud. _She lifted a hand instinctively and another wave of energy shot from her again and the knot in her stomach relaxed. _"Stay away from my brother!"_

The creature was hit one more time; it retreated, running away from them and once she was sure that it was far enough away she rushed to Scott.

"Scott?" She called out as she landed next him. A hand went to his shoulder while the other went to his cheek. "Come on Scottie wake up." She said softly, slapping him lightly.

"Sydney?" His groggy voice asked and she sagged in relief at the sound.

"Oh thank god. Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" She asked worriedly as her eyes roamed his body. She found his shirt torn and bloodied where he was bitten.

"Bit me. Help me up." He breathed out. She quickly grabbed his arm and helped lifted him up to stand.

"What was that?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hers went around his waist to help support his weight. They started to head to the main road.

"I don't know Scottie. It looked like a wolf, but it was too big. What?" She asked when she noticed that he was shaking his head.

"Not that. Syd, what did you _do?"_ He asked sharply, his dark eyes bore into her identical ones.

She bit her lip, looking at him with confused eyes, "I don't know Scott. I just saw it lunge at you and I…reacted." She finished lamely.

He raised in eyebrow, "Hell of a reaction Syd."

"Don't I know it." She muttered as her eyes scanned the woods, hoping that whatever attacked Scott wouldn't come back for another around.

A howl could be heard suddenly and they froze looking behind them. They saw nothing, but it happened again and for whatever reason Sydney looked up at the full moon that was glowing brightly and a disturbing feeling settled in her stomach.

Somehow she didn't think this was over.

"Come on." Scott mumbled in her ear, tugging her forward.

They were silent after that as the main road came into view. Her eyes shot up and down looking for Stiles' familiar jeep.

"Where the hell are you Stiles?" She muttered to herself though she knew that Scott had heard her.

"So you don't have feelings for him, huh?" Scott asked sarcastically and she froze.

"Wha-what?" She looked up at him like she was caught doing something wrong.

"Back in the woods when the Sheriff and the search party found you." He recalled and she almost sighed in relief that he was referring to that kiss and not the one from the jeep. She mentally scolded herself. _How would he even know about that one?_ "The kiss."

She scowled at him, "It was to throw them off. The Sheriff bought it though now he thinks we're dating and keeping it from you and s_hit._ I so did not think that through." She groaned helplessly.

"I'm just wondering why that was the first thing that came to mind?" He asked innocently and she was half tempted to punch him on his bitten side.

"You were hiding and the Sheriff wouldn't have bought Stiles bringing just me to look for the body and he knew you would've been around. I didn't want you in trouble." She shrugged refusing to look at him knowing that he was smirking. "And what does it matter? It worked didn't it?" She snapped as headlight appeared and she hoped that it was the boy they were talking about so they could go home.

She knew she shouldn't have went with them.

But instead of stopping as they stepped onto the highway, the car swerved to not hit them and continued driving.

"Seriously?"

Scott chuckled and she squeezed his side a little making him gasp in pain. She cackled darkly in her head, _karma is a bitch brother!_

"Jesus Syd!" He gasped out in pain and she felt a little guilty, but not much.

She looked up at him innocently, "What?"

He scowled at her, but before he could say anything another pair of headlights appeared and this time they stopped in front of him. She nearly sagged in relief when Stiles' face came into view.

"Stiles help me get him in." She ordered as they walked to the jeep. Stiles quickly got out of his car and she noticed that his jaw was clenched, his whole body was tense in fact and that his eyes were hard even as he gently help her brother get into the backseat.

Once Scott was situated, Stiles slammed the door shut before she could get in. He turned to face her and she was struck with how he towered over her. The night casted shadows over his face giving him a menacing feel to him, but despite his obvious anger towards her, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Never." His tone was low and deep and she stared at him with stunned eyes, "_Never_ do that again. Do you understand?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but Scott knocked on the window. She jumped at the sound having not expected it, but it saved her from answering his question. Stiles gave her another long look before heading to the driver's side. She took a deep breath and her hands shook as she opened to door.

She knew this conversation wasn't over.

* * *

**Whoa there! Stiles doesn't seem to happy with Sydney. And what is going on with her?**

**Thoughts?  
**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


	3. New Girl and New Skills

**I love you all so much for the support that you're all showing me. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.**

* * *

**Next Day  
****Beacon Hills High School**

Sydney sighed tiredly, rubbing her hand over her eyes as she leaned back against the seat of the car. She wished she didn't have to wake up this morning knowing she couldn't deal with school today. Especially since she had the feeling that Stiles was going come find her to finish their conversation from last night.

"Are you okay Syd?" Her best friend asked. She looked over to the redhead and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Lyd. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Scott kept me up." She told Lydia Martin.

"What did he do now?" Lydia asked knowingly.

Sydney bit her lip knowing that she couldn't tell what actually happened. "He was blaring his music while doing some strength training for lacrosse."

Lydia made a sound in the back of her throat as they got out of her car. "Does he think he has a chance at first line?"

"Yeah, but," She paused wondering how she could word this without damaging his reputation too much though she knew Lydia would never use anything she said against him. "With his asthma I just don't see it happening any time soon." She finished as the started toward the building.

She listened as Lydia went off what she did over in Europe the last month of summer break. Her eyes found her brother and Stiles in front of the steps talking. She watched as Scott lifted his shirt up to show the bandage she had put on last night when they had gotten home.

As they got closer, she could hear Stiles talking, "-the best thing that happened to this town-Since the birth of Lydia Martin." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lydia-you look-like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." She knew that last statement was to Scott.

"Uh-huh." She heard her brother say.

She shook her head at the two before turning back to Lydia.

"So, I've got to ask Lyd." She said suddenly as they headed toward their homeroom. "How were the guys?" She asked slyly, a smile grin appearing. "Meet any hot ones?" She asked when they were close enough to Jackson Whittemore, who was hanging around the entrance of their homeroom.

She smirked at the glare Jackson sent her as Lydia pushed her arm.

"Of course not." Lydia said and Sydney raised an eyebrow knowing she was lying. "None of them even compare to Jackson." She gave the blond boy a kiss making Sydney snorted.

"Right. Right sorry for even asking." She said with amusement lacing her tone.

"McCall how was the summer?" Jackson asked once Lydia released him; she shook her head at the pair, a small smile on her face. She was happy for her best friend.

"Full of work, an annoying twin brother, more work, summer reading list, more work, and trying not to kill Stilinski and did I mention work?" She asked rhetorically as Lydia looked at her sympathetically and Jackson to wince.

"I don't know how you stand those two idiots. It must be embarrassing to be related to Scott and it's getting pathetic that he keeps trying for first line when he knows he's not good enough." Jackson said meanly and she glared up at him as Lydia hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

If there was one thing she hated was people picking on or messing with her brother. If it wasn't the asthma, it was his grades. If it wasn't his grades, it was his weird like for Doctor Who (which she also happened to love, but she'd rather not announce it to the school). And then there was the matter of his best friend.

Like she had told him last night, even she can't see why he was friends with him.

But it never mattered that he had asthma and couldn't play lacrosse or that his grades were just above crap or that he like watching BBC America or that he was best friends with Stiles (she'll question it for the rest of her life, but she didn't care); he was her brother, her _twin brother, _hell before Lydia, he was actually her best friend. She loved him and she would do absolute anything for him and she knew that he would do the same.

Like how she apparently stopped a raging rabid wolf from killing him with a wave of energy that came for her.

She was still trying to process that.

"You know Whittemore," She said through clenched teeth with anger in her eyes, "Just because you don't have any family doesn't give you the right to say shit about mine." She spat out harshly.

He flinched at her words, but she didn't care as she pushed passed him to enter the classroom. She stalked to a seat in the back, her fists tight around her camera bag with the knuckles turning white.

Throwing herself in seat, she ripped he bag off from her shoulder before placing it under her seat. She brought her fists up to rest on the desktop and she clenched them before unclenching them as she watched Lydia rub Jackson's arm soothingly. She repeated the motion, slowly calming down and that's when the guilt kicked in.

She groaned helplessly, leaning forward and banging her head against the desk. "I'm an idiot." She muttered to herself.

"Yes you are." The voice of her best friend said from her left. She lifted her head up, staring at Lydia with remorse on her features.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I just hate it so much when he beats Scott down."

Lydia nodded knowingly, "I know you do, but did you ever think why he does it?" She asked and at Sydney's blank look, she continued, "It's because you have a brother and mother biologically."

She closed her eyes, realizing her dumbass mistake, "Again I'm an idiot."

"He's jealous of what you and Scott have; of how you drop anything and everything for one another."

"I know. I know. I'll apologize the next time I see him." She promised as Scott walked in with Stiles right behind him.

She looked at them with confused eyes as Scott took the seat that was in front of her. "Why are you here?" She asked Stiles, who shot her a sharp look.

She bit her lip as she held his gaze; the air between them was tense and awkward. Apparently he was still upset with her and for some reason she didn't like that because it made his eyes dark brown instead of their usual honey color and she missed the hue. She tried to make an apology to him with her eyes, but either he wasn't getting it or he was ignoring it and she'd bet that it was latter.

"He was talking to me about something." Scott's voice cut it. She tore her eyes away from Stiles, who seemingly wasn't talking to her now. _Well fine, _she huffed silently, _if he's going to act like he's five then so be it._

"Right well he might want to get to his homeroom wouldn't want him late on the first day of school." She said mockingly to her brother, completely ignoring the other boy.

_Two can play that game, _she thought deviously, catching him flinch at her tactic from the corner of her eye.

Scott shot them a confused look at how they were acting. It was different from their normal banter and irritating fighting. Something had seriously happened between them and it damaged whatever relationship they had.

_What happened before Sydney found me? _He asked himself as Stiles left without a word and he noticed that his friend's fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Twisting in his chair so that he was sitting sideways to speak to his sister better, he was able to catch the guilty look in her eyes before it was gone with a look of indifference. He sighed tiredly at the expression; he always hated when she did that.

"I lost my inhaler." He told her suddenly. Her eyes snapped to his and he was glad that she looked mildly annoyed instead of the indifferent.

"You lost-_of course you did._ I told you it was a bad idea to go last night Scott." She hissed to him so that Lydia wouldn't over hear.

"And again you didn't have to come." He whispered back.

"Who was going to keep you two idiots out of trouble?" She asked knowingly, though her tone was laced with slight affection when she referred to them as idiots as opposed to when Jackson had with malice in his tone.

"And look where it got you. You're pretending not to date Stiles whenever you're in front of me and his dad when you're dating to the Sheriff despite the fact that you and Stiles in reality are not dating." He pointed out and she had to blink.

"My head hurts from listening to that." She told him causing him to snort.

"Mine hurts from saying it." He responded with a grin. She returned it as she laughed quietly.

Comfortable silence fell between the siblings as more students trickled in the room. Her foot was tapping a soothing rhythm against his calf while the fingers of his hand that was resting on her desk tapped the same rhythm.

"What happened last night Syd?" He asked quietly and she paused her movements.

"He hasn't said anything to you?" She asked startled.

He shook his head, "No. Closed up whenever I asked."

She sighed, not knowing what she could say, "It's nothing. He's annoyed at me for something stupid. He'll get over it eventually." She told him.

Scott didn't look convinced, but didn't argue. "If you're sure."

She nodded as their homeroom teacher entered, "I am."

_I think._

* * *

**After School**

Sydney was closing her locker when Lydia appeared next to her. She blinked having not expected it.

"Come on." Lydia ordered grabbing onto her arm and pulling down the hall.

She stumbled for a moment before catching her footing and catching up to walk beside her. Lydia's arm easily slide into hers and they walked with their arms laced together and people moving out of their way.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she passed Scott and Stiles at her brother's locker. She locked eyes with Stiles for a moment before looking away to see that she was being herded towards the new girl.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked her when the girl had turned around.

She looked startled for a moment, dark brown eyes switching between them and Sydney gave her a reassuring smile that had her relaxing somewhat. "My mom was a buyer for boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia smiled, "And you are my new best friend."

Sydney gasped playfully. "After all we been through that's what I get? Being ditch for a jacket?" She sniffed as she started to remove her arm from Lydia's, but she was stopped.

"Oh hush! You know what I meant." Lydia said as the girl looked between them not knowing how to respond.

Sydney smiled again and this time successfully removing her arm from Lydia's grip. "I'm Sydney McCall, the old best friend." She said jokingly.

"Allison Argent." The girl, Allison, introduced as a familiar blond walked up to them.

"Hey Jackson." Lydia beamed as the boy wrapped his arms around her. Sydney looked at the ground uncomfortably. She still hadn't apologized to him for her comment earlier.

Scott watched as Lydia and his sister talk to Allison, listening in on the conversation when a random girl that he vaguely recognized came up to them.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia and Sydney's clique?" She asked and Scott flinched at the words. He knew his sister hated that her group of friends were referred to as a clique.

"Because she's hot and beautiful people herd together." Stiles said and Scott wondered if he realized that he basically just implied that his sister was beautiful.

He turned back to Allison and his sister.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia stated and Sydney raised her head at the information. _When was this decided? _She asked herself.

"A party?" Allison clarified.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, Friday night. You should come." He glanced at Sydney as he said the last words, letting her know that she was invited. She smiled weakly at him. It helped some that he was at least looking at her.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday, but thanks for asking." Allison said and she couldn't help raise an eyebrow at the girl. She didn't believe a word she had said.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson told her.

Allison looked confused, "You mean like football?"

Sydney smiled in amusement, "Football's a joke in Beacon." She started, "The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." She informed the other girl.

Lydia smiled up at Jackson, "Because of a certain team captain."

She rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else-" Jackson started to say.

"Well, I was going-" Allison said.

Lydia interrupted, "Perfect." She smiled winningly, "You're coming."

* * *

**Lacrosse Field**

Sydney sat next to Allison as she grabbed her camera for her bag as Lydia talked to Jackson at the bottom of bleachers.

"Don't mind Lydia." She muttered softly to the other girl as she connected the lens.

Allison glanced over, "She's seems nice?" It came out more like a question and it had Sydney grinning.

"She's insane, but I love her." She stated, "She means well. The pushiness is because she likes you." She paused, "And not because your mom was a buyer for a boutique, though it helps." She joked causing the Allison to smile.

"You guys seem close." Allison observed as Sydney looked over her camera to make sure that it was hooked up right before taking a couple sample shots.

"We've known each other since we were four." She smiled gently at the memory of a tiny redhead stating that she was her new best friend and that she was going to color with her. "She kind of demanded to be my friend too." She told Allison, who laughed finally relaxing.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

Sydney grinned, "She's a force of nature for sure, but she grows on you."

Allison nodded not saying anything as she watched Sydney stand up and look through the lens of the camera, adjusting the focus. She noticed when she froze, her camera was pointed to two boys that she recognized to her English class.

They were talking; the pale boy with a short brown hair chasing after the tanned boy, who gave her a pen. Glancing back at Sydney, she was surprised to see that she had a slightly sad look in her eyes as she stared at the two of them from over her camera.

"Friends of yours?" She asked softly; bring the other girl back to reality.

Sydney took a deep breath and turned to face her before answering, "My brother and his best friend."

Allison's brown eyes quickly moved between them and Sydney, the question clear in her eyes.

"Scott's my twin brother." She replied pointing to the long haired boy and Allison sighed in relief, "And Stiles is," Sydney paused, furrowing her brow, the sad look from before returning, "Stiles."

"Boyfriend?" Allison questioned and Sydney laughed loudly suddenly grabbing the attention of the boy mentioned and the rest of the team.

Stiles watched as Sydney laugh at something Allison had said before shaking her rapidly.

He hated her.

Okay, so he didn't _hate _her, but he was pretty pissed at her for last night and he was irritated with himself too for letting himself get played like he did.

He was serious when he said he didn't want to lose her too. They might not be best friends, but they were civil with each other, though lately it seemed to have shifted to them actually being friends. They'd never hang out by themselves, but they would bicker rather than fight whenever they were with Scott.

Why wasn't he pissed that she kissed to him to get away from him?

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled as Stiles watched Sydney snap her head up at the sound of her last name before realizing that he was for her brother and she turned her attention back to her camera and Allison and Lydia, who joined them. He smiled softly at the movement because of course she would have her camera with her. She took it everywhere.

He turned his attention to Scott, who was being told he was on goal.

"I've never played." Scott reminded the coach.

"I know, scoring some shots with give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!" Coach exclaimed excitedly.

Scott didn't look convinced as he asked, "What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach said absentmindedly before turning back to the rest of the team. "Let's go! Come on!"

Sydney was still standing when she noticed Scott heading onto the field. "I'm going to take a few shots." She told them over her shoulder as she headed down.

She stopped next to Stiles, who was sitting on the bench, nervously chewing on his nail. "Why is he out there?" She asked him worriedly.

He glanced at her, but any words that were going to come out got stuck in his throat.

The afternoon sun was hitting her hair, giving it an angelic shine to it. She did something to it as it was in soft curls. Her skin glowed in the sunlight. Her eyes were clouded with apprehension and without realizing what he was doing; he grabbed her hand and tugged. She stumbled slightly and he caught her by the arms as she sat down next to him, they sides pressed against each other.

She looked at him surprised at the move, but chose not comment on it.

"Coach told him to go in goal." Stiles told her softly, he was still holding her hand and his thumb started to soothingly rub circles over her knuckles.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced over at him to see that he was looking down at their hands. "I'm sorry for last night." She told him quietly and he tensed, his thumb pausing, but he didn't pull away.

"I know." He said after a minute. "And I was serious when I said never do that again. Do you understand Syd?" He asked, raising his eyes to meet hers and the breath left her lungs at the intensity they were holding.

"I understand, but I can't promise that. _Stiles,_" She stressed, "you know better than anyone that Scott is pretty much all I have with our dad where ever he is and our mom working nonstop. If he's in trouble I'm going to do _anything_ in my power to help him."

"I know that, but _dammit,_" He breathed out, "Sydney you ran out into the woods where there was an apparent wolf and a killer all over a gut feeling." He scolded her and when she looked away, he tighten his grip on her hand to force her to look back at him. "I was scared shitless when you were out there and then when I found you guys on the side of the road," He paused, shuddering at the memory from last night. "I kept thinking that it could have been you and maybe you weren't as lucky as Scott. Maybe it actually killed you."

Sydney stared at him stunned; she had thought that he was upset for her kissing him to let her go, but he was just worried about her. It had her feeling warm and safe and she felt guilty for scaring him.

"But I'm fine." She insisted and she winced because that wasn't what she had wanted to say.

Stiles growled quietly, "I told you I didn't want to lose you too." He snapped at her. "Just what if you weren't fine?" He asked rhetorically.

She shook her head, "I still would have been fine." She swore. She didn't know how she knew that, but she had a feeling that if it came at her whatever that had protected Scott would have protected her too.

"How do you know?" He pressed.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll tell you later." She promised and when it looked like he was about to argue, she pressed her thumb to his mouth causing her hand to cup his cheek. "I swear."

He pursed his lips giving her thumb a small kiss and she raised an eyebrow at the gesture though a small smile appeared.

Eventually he nodded, "Okay."

She dropped her hand as she stood up and went back to watching practice. Looking over to her brother, she lifted her camera and grabbed a couple shots.

And then that's when it went crazy.

The next few minutes were a blur as Scott caught every ball thrown at him with a skill that Sydney didn't remember him having before. She set her camera down on the bench as she and Stiles cheered him on. She could hear Lydia in the background cheering him on too and she knew she was doing it to piss Jackson off.

Then Jackson pushed his way up to the front of the line and she watched tensely as he picked the ball up and ran to her brother, frustration rolling off of him in waves. She grabbed onto Stiles arm when he snapped the ball out of his net and it whirled its way to her brother at a speed that had her worried that it would hurt if it hit him.

He caught it.

She stared stunned for a long moment before cheering; she and Stiles were the loudest as they jumped up and down like idiots. She turned to face Stiles and he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up in the excitement.

"He caught it!" Stiles said loudly in her ear and she laughed when he set her down.

She turned back to Scott, who casually tossed the ball over his shoulder to the assistant coach.

Sydney caught his confused and startled expression and suddenly the disturbing feeling from last night came back.

He caught it.

_How did he?_

* * *

**We finally meet Allison, Lydia and Jackson! Don't hate on Sydney for her harsh words to Jackson! I love Jackson, but he was bashing Scott and Sydney is extremely protective of her brother and vice verse. Got some Stiles/Sydney feels.**

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


	4. Explaining It to Stiles

**An update before the season finale. I'm still in shock about Allison! I can't believe she's actually gone. Excited for tonight's episode, but anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as a certain sourwolf is finally making an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Just borrowing the lines.**

* * *

**Beacon Hills Preserve**

She followed them back into the woods not wanting Scott out of sight for right now as the feeling grew every minute they continued further into of trees.

"I don't-I don't know what it was." Scott said and she tuned back into their conversation. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." He said as they crossed the creek. She tripped over a branch and warm hands caught her on her hips. Looking up she saw Stiles gazing down at her with a weird expression on his face and she bit her lip to stop herself from doing something stupid like kiss him.

She jerked away from instantly when that thought appeared. Ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes, she caught up to Scott and walked next to him. "And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked from right behind her causing her to jump and move a few steps ahead of him.

_God, what's wrong with me? _She thought to herself as her heart raced at his close proximity.

Scott paused, looking back at Stiles. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles scoffed as he started to look in his pockets. "I don't even have any mint mojito…" He trailed off when he pulled his hand out to reveal the gum. Sydney's eyes snapped to Scott, wondering how he knew that. "So, all this started with a bite." Stiles confirmed.

"What if it's like and infection like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked worriedly looking between his friend and sister.

She stayed silent not knowing what to say as Stiles spoke, "You know what? I actually think I've hear of this." He said seriously and Scott began to look hopeful. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

She narrowed her eyes at Stiles, somehow she had the feeling that she wasn't going like what he was going to say.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." He stated and she groaned.

"Really Stiles?" She questioned making him grin.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked worriedly and suddenly Sydney was wondering how he made it to sophomore year without hearing what lycanthropy was.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles informed him. Her shoulders started to shake as she held in her laughter.

"Once a month?" He sounded so serious like it could be he had that she had to walk away from them way.

"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." He howled suddenly and she lost it. She laughed as Scott punched him in the arm causing Stiles to chuckle. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Scott scowled, "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"You mean there isn't already?" She quipped with a grin.

"Shut up Sydney!" Her brother snapped. "There really could be."

"I know! You're a werewolf. Rrr." Stiles growled making her snicker again. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday a full moon."

They continued walking for another five minutes until they came across a familiar area of the woods. She swallowed thickly, moving closer to Scott, the memories of that thing lunging at him; attacking him; biting him.

"No, I-I could have sworn this was it." Scott said suddenly waving towards the ground. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

Scanning her eyes, she began to worry when she didn't see it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

She bit her lip, "If he did, I hope left Scott's inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." She said as Scott shifted through the leaves.

Suddenly Sydney tensed at the weird shift in the air. Moving to stand in front of Scott and Stiles, her stomach started to knotted itself, the same energy from last night was now slowly flowing through her body as she curled her fists.

She didn't hear anything approach them, but the shift became stronger.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice said from behind her. She spun around and her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. "This is private property."

A pale man, a few years older than them, was standing in front of them. Short black hair with piercing blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line that was covered in stubble. His built frame was covered in dark clothing of a black t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a leather jacket.

Her heart started to race at the sight of the handsome man and she could have sworn that when he was looking the three of them over, he lingered on her, eyes sparking with something akin of interest and confusion.

Stiles, noticing the intense gaze, bristled stepping closer to Sydney with a glare. "Sorry man, we didn't know."

Scott raised himself to stand, eyes locked onto him. "Yeah, we were just looking for something. But uh-forget it. All right, come on, I need to get to work." He nudged her in the arm, but she didn't pay any attention as she stared at him with confusion in her eyes. The shift twisting and turning, wanting to make it known as to who had more power right now.

The man tossed something to Scott, who caught miraculously, and her racing heart paused once again when he locked eyes with her. A small wave of energy pulsed through her that had Scott stumbling back with a small hiss, Stiles looking at her weirdly and the man narrowing his eyes at her in contemplation as he tightened his jaw, pain briefly flashing in his eyes before walking away.

When he was sure that the man was gone, Stiles spoke up, "Guys, that was Derek Hale." She turned to face him, the name sounding familiar. "You remember right? He's only like a few years old than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked as they started to walk back to Stiles' jeep.

"His family." Stiles said and before he could finish she interrupted him.

"They all burned to death in a fire ten years ago." She finished his sentence realizing now why the name sounded familiar. "I wonder what he's doing back." She mused quietly, glancing over her shoulder to look into the thicket of trees.

_Derek Hale, _she said the name in her head, _just what are you planning?_

* * *

**McCall Resident  
****Later that Night**

Sydney turned to computer, raising the volume of the music that was playing. With the bass thumping rhythmically, she went back to making her dinner.

It was one of the rare nights where she had the house to herself as both her mother and Scott had to work. So, she indulged herself in her blasting her music while finishing her homework and worked on some more proofs for the paper and yearbook all in the comforts of the tiniest pair of black silk sleep shorts that she bought on an impulse when she had gone shopping with her mom and a fitting red spaghetti strap tank top. Her feet were bare-toes painted a dark green-as the padded around the kitchen while she made baked ziti; her black locks were thrown in a messy pony tail with some strands falling out to frame her face.

After placing the pasta in the oven to finish cooking, she sat at the island where what little homework she had was spread out and her camera resting by her computer. She chewed on her lip, debating on something before she finally decided to push her books way and bring her computer and camera closer.

The shots that she had taken through the day were already uploaded, so she scrolled through them.

There were some of Lydia and Jackson, together and by themselves, also of Danny, Jackson's best friend. She had some of the rest of the lacrosse team before moving onto the ones where she took random shots of students in the hallways. She smiled in amusement at the terrified look a freshman had shot the camera when the flash had went off.

She had some of Stiles.

For whatever reason and she asked herself this all the time, but Stiles was her favorite subject to photograph. Maybe it was because he was always doing something, moving like failing his arms or tripping or falling, he was talkative and had so many expressions pass through his face that she wanted to document them.

She stopped on one in particular.

It was before third period, so he was still upset with her. He was leaning against the lockers behind him waiting for Scott to meet up with him. His backpack was on the ground by his feet, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as his eyes roamed the sea of students.

She remembered being captivated by the stillness he was portraying as it was such a rare sight. And without realizing what she was doing she had changed the setting on her camera to black and white before raising it.

Just then he had looked over to her, surprise and affection flashing in his eyes at seeing her with her camera before a wall slammed down and his eyes were back to their hard expression they had been in whenever they had locked eyes.

She took the shot.

After lowering the camera, they had continued to stare at each other before Scott appeared.

She decided that this was her favorite picture of him.

A knock on the door echoed behind her music and she jumped having not expected it. Turning the music down, she quickly rushed to the door,

Flinging it open, she was surprised to see Stiles on the other side.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" She asked confused as to why the boy was here.

He didn't say anything as he looked at her with wide eyes taking in her clothing. As his eyes lowered, she was suddenly reminded of what she was wearing. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet.

"Scott isn't here. You know he's at work." She stated unnecessarily. At the mention of her brother, he snapped his attention back to the reason of his visit.

"You owe me an explanation remember?" He asked his tone serious and she nodded wondering how she was going to tell him what was going on when she herself didn't have a clue.

She opened the door wider to let him in. As he walked past her she could feel the heat from his body and smell the fading cologne. Ignoring the thump of her heart, she closed the door and led him to the kitchen, where the oven timer was now going off.

"Did you want some food?" She asked over her shoulder as he took a seat at the island. Grabbing some pot holders, she opened the oven and carefully pulled out the dish.

When she didn't receive an answer, she turned around to see that his attention of on her laptop and she remembered that the picture of Stiles was still on her screen.

She rushed over to slam the computer close when a warm hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Looking up at him, she froze at the intensity of his eyes.

"I keep forgetting how talented you are until I see one of them." He said softly, nodding his head to the screen where the picture of him stared back. He pressed his thumb onto her wrist where her pulse was and she wondered if he realized that he was the one causing it to race. "You have the uncanny ability to make the most ordinary things look beautiful."

His words broke her heart a little.

Her free hand gently latched onto the wrist that was holding hers; her own thumb pressing into his pulse point, which she noted was racing just as fast as hers.

"I don't do anything special." She whispered, unknowingly stepping closer, her hip nudging his knee, "Everything I take is already beautiful." Her words caused him to flush and his grip to tighten.

"Sydney…"He said tenderly and she closed her eyes at the soothing quality of his voice speaking her name. "What happened last night?"

And just like that the spell was broken.

She snatched her arm back as though she was burned and stepped away from him.

"You know what happened."

He gave her a stern look, "You know what I mean. And I think that what happened early today happened last night too."

"Then there you go. You have your answer." She told him with a shrug.

"Okay. Let's rephrase this," He started as he stood up and walked towards her that had her backing up. "What was that? What did you do Sydney?"

"I don't know!" She cried out making him stop. "I don't know what the hell happened. One minute that thing was attacking Scott and then the next he was in the air away from him." She told him loudly, "I just wanted it away from my brother. I just had to protect him."

Stiles nodded, processing the information, "And today with Derek? Were you trying to protect Scott again?" He pressed wondering if his best friend was going to be in danger because of the man.

Her heart stuttered as the image of those vivid blue eyes came to mind. She shook her head. "No. Well at first I was, but that was before Derek even appeared. It was," She paused trying to gather her jumbled thoughts together, "It was like I had felt his presence in the air. It was like a shift of something. And then when he finally showed up it was so much stronger, the shift. It was like it trying to tell everyone I was…" She trailed off as the feeling came back.

He looked at her sharply, grabbing onto her arms to shake her back to reality. "You were what Sydney?" He demanded.

"Stronger."

His eyes became confused, "Why would you tell Derek you were stronger?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't just telling Derek." She said seriously as her eyes locked onto his, "I was telling Scott too."

He let go of her, stepping away to take a seat processing everything.

"Okay then why would you tell Derek and Scott you were stronger?" He clarified. She leant back against the wall, tears suddenly swimming in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Because I think I am."

"What's happening Sydney?" He asked her softly as she walked over to him.

"I don't know Stiles, but I'm terrified that something is going to happen to Scott."

He wrapped his arms around her, a hand soothingly on her waist as the other was around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." He said reassuringly as she clung to him, hands fisting the fabric of the back of his shirt. "Scott's going to be fine."

* * *

**Apartment in Downtown Beacon Hills**

A man entered the apartment. Removing his hat and coat, he quietly walked into the living room where he saw a woman sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hands, facing the wall that was covered with newspaper clippings and photos from candid shots and what looked like to a yearbook. Transcripts and hospital files and every other piece of information was either covering the table or the wall.

"What did you find?" The woman at the table asked her sharp gaze on the wall, reading the two names that were the center of the chaos.

_Sydney and Scott McCall._

"The McCall boy was at work. According to Samson he was talking to the wolf hunter's daughter, Allison. He doesn't seem to realize what he's become, but he seems to be happy with the affects." He told her.

"And Sydney?" She asked standing she looked over to the man.

"She's was at home working on homework and some proofs for yearbook. It's the same. She isn't aware of what she is, but she knows something is different with her. She can feel it." He informed her. She nodded, pleased with the development of the twins.

"Good. That's good." She started to say, but was interrupted.

"The Sheriff's boy, Stilinksi, he was there at the house with the girl."

The hand around the mug tighten, knuckles turning white. "What?" She asked hurriedly.

The man was startled to see panic flaring in his boss' eyes at the mention of the boy. "The Stilinksi boy was with the girl. From what I could tell he was comforting her about something."

She started to mumbled, pacing the length of the small room. "No. No. No. He can't get in the way. He needs to be stopped."

"Who is this boy?" The man asked curious as to why a sixteen year old human boy would cause her such great unease. "He seems insignificant despite being the McCall boy's best friend.

"That _insignificant_," She sneered, narrowing her eyes at the man, who flinched, "boy is her humanity."

* * *

**Okay, so not much of Derek is here, but still. So, what's up with Sydney? Who seems to be following the twins? And why is it such a bad thing that Stiles is Sydney's humanity? Also, what? Stiles is Sydney's humanity? What exactly does that mean?**

**Thoughts? Theories?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


	5. She Looks Good in His Shirt

**I'm sorry for the late post, but I got busy with work and school and it's just been crazy.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, You guys are the best.**

**I love that every likes the relationship between Sydney/Stiles. It is going to be a slow burn before they get together like extremely slow burn. As for the Sydney/Scott relationship, I know there hasn't been much of it, in the next few chapters as we get more into the other episodes we'll see them interact more, but even from these small moments between them, you can tell that they love each other dearly and would do anything for each other.**

**Just one thing before I leave you to the chapter: WHY DID THEY KILL AIDEN?! I loved him and Ethan and I wanted them to stay and join Scott's pack and I was just so sad after the finale.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.**

* * *

**Friday  
****After School  
****McCall Resident**

Sydney was talking to Lydia, trying to decide on what to wear when she heard the insistent pounding on the door. Furrowing her brows, she bounded downstairs just as her mother came into view.

"I got it mom." She told her mother, who nodded and went back to the kitchen. "Hey, Lyd. Just hold on for a minutes, yeah?" She asked, but didn't wait for answer as she lowered the phone.

The pounding continued making her roll her eyes as she opened to the door.

She sighed, somehow not surprised at who she saw, "Stiles." She said blandly as though he didn't hold her in his arms and soothe away her fears the other night.

"Is Scott home?" He asked hurriedly, pushing his away into her house. She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing at his back as he rushed upstairs to her brother's room.

"Yeah, he's in his room." She said to nobody before returning to Lydia, following the path Stiles had taken, albeit more calmly.

"Sorry about that." She apologized to her friend, "Stiles was having Scott withdrawals."

Her friend snickered, "It's fine, but onto more important things. What are you planning on wearing to the party tonight?" Lydia asked as Sydney entered her room and headed to her closet.

"Honestly? I have no idea Lyd." She answered as she shifted through her clothes. "It seems like everything I have, I've worn a hundred times already."

"That's why there's shopping." Lydia happily noted making Sydney grimace lightly, "Just buy a new outfit."

Sydney shook her head despite knowing Lydia couldn't see. "I can't and you know that Lydia." She breathed out, "I'm not like you who have parents with money and can go shopping every other day."

"I know that Syd." Lydia said apologetically, "I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. I'll just figure something out." She told her, "But I should get going. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Kay bye."

She tossed her phone onto her bed before going through her closet again. She was just about to give up when her eyes caught a piece of clothing that didn't look like something she owned.

Curious, she grabbed from the back and was startled to see it was a lime green conversation t-shirt with the words of _Hello Sexy_ that was paired with a set of obnoxious ruby red lips. It definitely wasn't hers seeing as it was too big for her and something she wouldn't own. It wasn't something that Scott would have either, seeing as he wasn't that big into conversation shirts. The only one she knew that wore them was…

_Stiles._

Now, she remembered seeing him in it. It was back in the middle of the summer when he had stayed the night. Scott and Stiles got into the food fight, pulling her into it too, when their mom was at work; they were covered in mashed potatoes and corn and gravy and other foods. It must have gotten lost when they did the laundry.

Sydney bit her lip, seemingly in thought as she stared at the shirt, eyes shooting to her desk at the scissors. She quickly moved to grab and walked out of her room before she could talk herself out of it.

As she made her way to her mother's room, she paused when she overheard her brother and Stiles talking.

"Werewolves." Stiles said making her tense before scolding herself, _There's no such thing as werewolves Sydney._

She heard her brother annoyance as he spoke, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in a couple of hours."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles said seriously, "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Her breath caught in her throat; she had missed practice today because she had a meeting with the yearbook committee and then the editor of the school paper wanted to talk to her about the first issue.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott waved it off as nothing. She mentally cursed her brother for being so Scott. _He just like dad sometimes, _she thought bitterly.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean," Stiles paused to gather his thoughts, "The way you moved, your speed and reflexes. People can't just do that overnight. And there's the vision and the sense and don't think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

She furrowed her brows wondering how she could have missed that important piece of information. _What's going on with us, Scottie?_ She asked herself.

"And then there's whatever is going on with your sister." Her heart stopped as she shuffled closer quietly.

"Wait-what? What's going on with Sydney?" Her brother asked worriedly.

"You know what. It's the same thing that's happening to you." Stiles said and Sydney was wondering where he was going with this.

"She was never bitten!" Scott cried out and she hoped against hope that their mom didn't hear them. "She made sure it wouldn't kill me. She saved me." Her heart warmed at his words as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Yeah? And how did she do that?" Stiles was baiting him, she realized. He was trying get Scott to talk about what she had done and what he had felt.

"I don't know. She was standing there and then when it lunged at me she emitted this energy and knocked it away. It was," he paused, but not knowing how to describe it.

"Impossible?" Stiles offered.

"Yeah."

She walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

When she entered her mother's room, the t-shirt and scissor were clutched to her chest and tears were still clouding her eyes.

"Sydney? What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she rushed over to her daughter at the sight of the tears.

She shook her head, sniffling lightly, with a small smile. "Nothing. It's just Scott; he's a pretty awesome brother." She told her mother, though she paused for a moment, "Even if I want to kill him half the time and forever question his choice in friends." She said as an afterthought.

Her mom raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Was there something you needed?" She asked changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I found this and I was wondering if you could help me cut this to fit me?" She asked holding the shirt and scissors out.

Her mother grabbed the shirt, unfolding it to get a better look, and looked back at her when she noticed what was on it.

"This is a boy's shirt. In fact this is something Stiles would own." Her mother noted, "Why do you have one of Stiles shirts Sydney?" She asked and she could hear what her mom was really asking.

"Oh gross mom!" She exclaimed with wide eyes as she took a step back. "I found it in the back of my closet and I realized that I had bought it for him as a gag gift for his birthday, I guess I just never gave it to him." She lied not wanting to tell her that it really was his shirt.

Her mom eyed her for a moment before nodding, "Okay then. Now how do you want to cut it?" She asked as they moved over the bed.

"Something fun, maybe? There's a party at Jackson's tonight and I wanted to do something different." She explained as her mother now eyed the shirt critically.

"Alright I've got an idea, but why don't you go shower and chose the rest of the outfit while I work on it okay?" Her mom suggested.

Sydney let out a relieved breath and hugged her, "You're the best ever!" She said happily before running back into hallway where she bumped into Stiles.

She stumbled as they grabbed onto each other for balance. "Where's the fire Pix?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped making him grin.

"But why not? I think it suits you." He said and she glared at him.

"I've got to get ready." She said pushing her way past him. A warm and strong hand grabbed her wrist making her stop and look back at the boy. He looked serious and it was such a strange sight that it had her turning around to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern lacing her tone.

"Keep an eye on Scott." He told her.

"Why?"

"It's a full moon; brings out the weird in people." He said vaguely before he let go of her and walked away. She watched his retreating back move downstairs and she had to wonder if his crazy theory about werewolves was right.

_Of course not Sydney. He's just being Stiles, _she told herself as she went into her room.

* * *

**Hour and Half Later**

She was just finishing curling her hair when there was knock on her door.

"Come in." She called out as she unplugged the curling iron and setting it off to the side to cool down.

Her mom poked her head in with a smile. She turned around; a little excited to see what she had come up with.

"What do you think?" Her mom asked as she presented it to her.

She flipped it over to see the back and she thought it was perfect.

The neck was cut wider so that it was falling off her shoulder when she would put it on. The back was sliced and cut and the strands of fabric were knotted to make it a little tighter than it originally would have been. She loved it, but she was a little surprised that her mom made something that she knew she couldn't wear a bra with it.

"It's awesome mom." She told her as she made her way to the bathroom. "Let me try it on."

A few minutes later, she walked back into the room with a beaming smile. "It's perfect."

Her mother smiled at her with a teasing glint in her eyes, "I'm sure Stiles is going to love it too."

Sydney froze while she was on her way to her vanity. "Why would you say that?" Her heart raced and for a moment she thought that the Sheriff somehow told her mom about what had happened in the woods.

"It was a tiny detail you overlooked, Syd." The older woman said with a small smile, "His name was written on the tags."

She groaned, not believing she forgot about that. It was something every lacrosse player did. It didn't matter if it was on their gear, jersey or street clothes, their name would be on the tags.

Whipping around, her eyes were wide, "It's not what you think!" She said loudly making her mother laugh.

"You have a crush on your brother's best friend. It's normal sweetie." Her mom told her with a gentle laugh in her tone causing her to blush.

"I don't have a crush on Stiles!"

"Whatever you say, Syd." Her mother said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"I don't!" Sydney yelled after her and her mom just continued laughing before she heard her talking to Scott about Allison.

She turned back to mirror, grumbling as she grabbed her eyeliner.

_I don't have a crush on him._

* * *

**Few Hours Later  
****Jackson's House**

Sydney was the first thing Stiles had spotted when he walked into the party, which was weird in itself as Lydia was usually all he ever saw, but since the night in the woods instead of strawberry blond hair, bright colored eyes and glossed lips invading his thoughts, it was of black hair, dark eyes, and chapped lips. Complete opposite of each other; it would be fitting that they were best friends.

She was with Lydia and Allison and they were laughing as Scott and Danny were talking, Jackson was nowhere to be seen most likely sulking at Scott having all of the attention.

She looked beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes, that looked darker and mysterious with her smoky eye shadow, were sparkling; her cheeks were flushed from the mixture of laughter, drinking, dancing and the heat; her hair was curled gently compared to the waves that were usually adorned in her hair.

Just then she looked over and locked eyes with him. He watched as she froze having not expected him. She said something Lydia and Allison before she made her way to him.

As she walked over to him, he noticed her clothing: black heeled booties, black skinny jean and _holy crap, is that my shirt? _He asked himself as she grabbed his wrist when she close enough and started to pull him into the house.

Once they were kitchen where only a few people were hanging around in, she whirled around.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked before she could say anything.

Her dark eyes were wide and her shiny lips were parted. "Um-what?" She asked hesitantly reaching over to scratch her shoulder. His eyes followed her fingers as they moved over her exposed skin.

"That's my shirt isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Stiles. I found this in my closet." She denied.

He narrowed his eyes, moving closer forcing her to hurriedly step back. They repeated this movement a couple more times before her back hit the wall effectively trapping her between it and Stiles' body which was warm and inviting and _No! No, it was annoying and unnecessary and what is he doing? _She yelled in her head as she felt warm fingers the skin where her shoulder and neck met.

His fingers dipped under the neck of the shirt and she let out a startled gasp, her hands shooting up to his chest to push him away. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked shocked at the bold move.

"Checking the tag."

"It's not there dumbass; it was cut off." She snapped at him finally able to push him away. "See?" She turned around, moving her hair off to the side and flipped the neck line over to show him the lack of tag, but he didn't noticed as he stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

He wasn't paying attention earlier when she had dragged him in here, but now that it was there he couldn't help his mouth drying at the tanned skin of her back that was visible from the knotted slits of _his _shirt and holy of all things, because of the way it was, she wasn't able to wear a bra and if that isn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen and it really shouldn't be since this is freaking _Sydney._

He swallowed thickly before speaking, "I know that's my shirt Sydney. I remember leaving it at your house this summer." He caught her in her lie.

She sighed, turning back to face him, "So what if it is your shirt?"

"Well I'm curious as the style you're using it as." He wondered looking at her with those honey colored eyes that seemed to be getting to her lately. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She asked herself.

"It just a style I wanted to try. It's nothing." She told him.

He looked at her like he didn't believe a word she was saying and a small part of her didn't either.

"Whatever. Now, for the real question," She changed the subject, "what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure Jackson didn't invite you." She pointed out.

He winced at the unintentional dig at his lack of popularity, "I came to keep an eye on Scott."

"Seriously? Stiles, when you do things like this and show up around all the time, people are going start talking, you do realize that, right?" She asked him rhetorically, "Beside you had to have known I would be looking out for him."

"Not if you're distracted with your friends and…" He trailed off, some reason not wanting to finish the sentence as he realized that other guys were looking at Sydney like they would usually look at a pretty girl. And the thought of other guys looking at her like that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

In a completely platonic and brotherly way.

She raised an eyebrow knowing what he wasn't saying, but choose not to comment as she grabbed his wrist and gently pulled to the door where they could see clearly see Scott.

"Stiles, he's fine." She said gently, waving a hand in the direction of her brother, where they could see that he and Allison were now dancing. She glanced over to see that the wariness didn't leave his eyes. _Something is really bothering him_, she told herself.

Placing a gentle hand on his bicep, she tugged slightly to have him facing her instead of her brother, "What's really going on?" She asked him softly, stepping closer to him.

"It's not a joke anymore." He said, his voice coming out in a hurried whisper.

She looked at him, confusion in her brown eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were looking for Scott's inhaler, remember how I started kidding around about Scott becoming a werewolf?" He questioned, his honey colored eyes were serious as they peered into her own.

Her throat tightened and stomach twisted because she could suddenly see where he was going with the question and somehow for some _psychotic _reason she's not that surprised nor is she so willing to dismiss it like before.

"You think it's real." It wasn't a question and the ball in her stomach twisted even more because she's not surprised.

Why isn't she surprised?

"Very real."

"Okay. So what do we do?" She asked him and she smiled in reluctant amusement as he stared at her with a startled expression.

"Okay?" He repeated seemingly unable to think that she believed him. "Do you know what I'm implying? How are you not freaking out about this?"

"Scott's a werewolf and it's a full moon." She answered nonchalantly like they were discussing their history assignment, "Stiles trust me when I say that me freaking out right now is not in our best interest. I can do that at home in the privacy of my room. Now can we please get Scott home before he decides to beast out in front of our classmates?"

He stared at her for a moment as he blinked rapidly before he shook himself out of it.

"Right. Right. I'm just going to go talk to him. Try to convince him to-where did he go? Where did he go Sydney?" He asked urgently as his eyes quickly flickered around the area in search of his best friend.

Sydney stood next to him catching sight of a familiar head. She grabbed Stiles' arm as she pointed in the direction with her other hand. "There. Bring him home. I'll talk to Allison."

He nodded heading into the direction she pointed at as she made her way to her brother's date.

Just as she appeared next to Allison, she heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Allison?" Both she and the girl in question turned around. She tensed when she spotted Derek Hale standing in front of them.

Her fist clenched and the energy flowed through her veins as he continued to speak, "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."

"Uh-hi Derek." Allison greeted cautiously stealing a glance at Sydney. She was startled to the glare she was aiming at the older boy.

"Friend of Scott's, huh? Strange I've never seen you around before." Sydney told him causing him to shift his attention to her.

"We met at the veterinary office where he works. Helped patch my dog up over the summer." He explained, his sharp eyes never leaving her face.

"Really? Cause Scott and I work the exact same schedule and I don't remember seeing you." She caught him in his lie.

His eyes narrowed and her hand unclenched with a small twist. A small and quick trail of sparks flew from her hand and rushed towards Derek, hitting him in his shoulder. He flinched slightly as pain flared through his body. He eyed her curiously at the display of instinctive magic.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked tensely making her stand up straighter and shifting her body so Allison was slightly behind her.

"You're friends with Scott and yet you don't even know that he has a sister? Tsk. Tsk." She shook her head at the man.

"Never came up in conversation."

"I'm sure." She mocked before turning around to talk to Allison. "Scott wasn't feeling well and wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he left so abruptly like he did. He's would like to make it up to you when he's feeling better."

Allison blinked having not expected to be spoken to. She took a moment to process the words before nodding. "Uh-yeah. Okay, tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will, but do you want a lift home? I can drive you if you want." Sydney offered.

Allison's gaze flickered between her and Derek. "Yeah that'll be okay. I'm just going to say bye to Lydia."

Sydney nodded and made sure to keep an eye on her as she walked away.

Once she was at a safe distance she whipped around to face Derek.

"What did you do to my brother?" She hissed at him taking a step closer to him as he stood there.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"_Bullshit you didn't._" She sneered, "All I know is that Scott gets bitten by _something _and then you appear the very next day. Never mind the fact that the moment I saw you, something warned you away from him and you left as quickly as you came."

"It wasn't to warn me away from him." He stated calmly and it irritated her so much that she wanted to slap him.

"What do you mean?"

"That warning it came from you. You," he pointed to her, "were warning me away from you and that other kid."

"Why would I do that? _How _would I do that? And why wouldn't I warn you away from Scott too?" She asked him as confusion slowly started to replace the anger.

"Because you knew Scott could take care of himself." He pointed out and she reluctantly agreed with him, "As for the other two questions it's fairly easy. Why because you wanted nothing to happen to your friend and while you're powerful, you don't know how to control it."

"Control _what?_ Why would I control anything?_"_

He looked at her, taking in her confusion and fear of something unknown.

"Because you're a witch."

* * *

**Say what now? So, Stiles is slowly coming to the conclusion that Sydney is a girl to consider. We got some more Derek which is always fun to write.**

**Thoughts? Theories? Random babbles?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


	6. They Always have Each Other's Back

**I am so sorry for the delay. School and work got the best of me, but alas I'm here now. **

**I love the all the reviews and alerts that I got from everyone, it means so much to me. Thank you all.**

**All right this is the last chapter for Episode 1.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.**

* * *

**With Scott and Stiles  
****Same Time**

As Stiles walked away from Sydney, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything that he learned in the past week.

His best friend is werewolf because _surprise! _They're real.

Derek Hale is back from where ever he was and is also most likely a werewolf, possibly the one who bit Scott.

His best friend's twin sister is somehow a powerful supernatural being, but what that is has yet to be determined.

And he was oddly surprised that kissing Sydney was pleasant.

Why though, he didn't know that answer to, but he put in the back of his mind for right now as he had other things to worry about right now.

As he reached Scott, he glanced over to where he last saw Allison and was relieved when he spotted Sydney with her, but tensed back up when he noticed Derek standing in front of them. Whatever he was saying was apparently getting on Sydney's last nerves as he recognized the expression on her face.

When Allison walked away leaving Sydney alone with Derek, he wanted to rush Scott to the car as fast as he could so he could come back to get her away from the older man.

She was in his face, talking to him angrily and he noted with a hint of pride that Derek certainly wasn't expecting someone as tiny as Sydney McCall to be so fiery.

He was brought back to his situation when Scott pushed away from him. Looking at his best friend in confusion, "Scott?"

"Go away." The other boy muttered as he continued to move away from him.

"Scott, it's me. Come on man, I can help." Stiles tried to reason with him.

"No! Listen, you got to find Allison." Scott told him urgently as his eyes slammed shut as an intense pain filled his entire being.

Stiles glanced back over to Sydney to see a dumbfounded look on her face; it disappeared in time as Allison walked up to her. She said something to Derek before she and Allison walked away and out of his sight.

"She's fine, okay? I saw her get ride from the party. She's fine, all right?" Stiles assured him, knowing that Sydney would watch out for the other girl.

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in. We can try-" Scott interrupted him.

"It's Derek." Stiles shot back to where he last saw the older boy to see that he was no longer there. His stomach knotted up with worry for the two girls. "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me and he's the one that killed that girl in the woods."

"Scott, don't worry. Sydney drove Allison home." Stiles said, but the worry wouldn't leave him alone.

Scott tensed even more at the mention of his sister. Pushing against his friend, he rushed off leaving a baffled Stiles behind.

"Scott!"

* * *

**Hale Property**

"Where are they?" Scott snapped as he approached him. The last time he felt this angry was when his dad had walked out on them and Sydney had kept crying for their dad to make her nightmare go away like he used too. He ended up climbing into her bed to comfort like she did with him when he had his own bad dreams.

They had become each other's protectors.

They might run in different circles at school and they might be complete opposites in personalities, but when either one was hurt they were there for each other and everyone in the class knew that.

"Allison's safe. From you." Derek informed him and while Scott was relieved that she was safe, he was irritated at the insinuation that he would hurt her. But what about…

"And my sister?" He demanded.

Something flickered in the blue eyes of his companion. "She's probably at home right now, but I think you know that she can protect herself. Especially now."

"Do you know what's happening to her?" He asked because he needed to know if she was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

"She's powerful, Scott. A lot more powerful then what they're going to realize. You weren't the only one affected that night."

"What's going on with her, Derek?" Scott snapped, irritated at the vague answer.

"She's a witch."

It was silent after that for a moment before Scott laughed almost harshly.

"A witch? There's no such thing." Scott argued.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Like there's no such thing as werewolves?"

Scott froze at his words and somehow he couldn't find a way around them.

His sister is a witch.

He's a werewolf.

_What's next? Vampires?_ He thought sarcastically.

After that it was blur as he and Derek were suddenly attacked by a group of people. They ran deep into the woods escaping them, but as they fired their weapons, an arrow pierced his arm, pinning his arm to a nearby tree.

He watched as they stood in front of him, about 10 feet between them. Tensing when he heard the ringleader say, "Take him."

He couldn't see Derek, but he was grateful when two of the people were tossed to the side. The ringleader stiffened, grabbing his hand gun, slowly looking out into the dark woods. When his back turned, Derek appeared and broke the arrow, allowing him to move.

He stumbled against a tree when they were far enough away as a burning sensation rushed through him.

They stood in a tense silence as they listened carefully.

"Who were they?" Scott asked quietly, his hand reaching to his injured arm. He hissed when pain radiated from it; pulling his fingers away as the tips shined brightly in the moonlight with his blood.

"Hunters." Derek answered just as quiet. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Us? Don't you mean you?" He asked rhetorically, "You did this to me!"

Derek shook his head, his blue eyes oddly gentle and understanding for the younger boy, "Is it really so bad, Scott? You can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could hope for. You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite was a gift."

Scott clenched his jaw, his brown eyes swirling with a mixture of emotions, confusion, conflict, and eagerness just to name some. "I don't want it."

"You're lying and you know it. I've seen you since you've been bitten. Your confidence its grabbing people's attention, just like with lacrosse." Derek pointed out. "You're no longer being called Sydney's pathetic excuse of a brother and you're happy about that. People are finally recognizing you for _you_, not because of your sister."

"So what if I am? How is this going to work? Regular teenager by day and werewolf by night?" Scott asked sarcastically. "I have no idea what I'm doing. So, no, Derek, I really don't want it."

"You will and I'm going to help learn how to control it. So, you and me," Derek said pointed between them, "Scott, we're brothers now."

"Brothers?"

Derek nodded, "Brothers."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I don't think Sydney is going to like that."

The older boy grimaced lightly, recalling his _conversation _with the other McCall twin. "She will if she knows I'm just trying to help."

Scott snorted, "Good luck trying to convince her. I don't know if you realized, but she kind of overprotective."

Derek rubbed his shoulder absently and was surprised to still feel a slight twinge flare up at the contact.

"I noticed." He said blandly.

* * *

**Beacon Hills High  
****Next Day**

Scott and Stiles walked out of the building as school let out. As they headed towards Stiles' jeep, Scott's eyes caught the sight of Allison talking to Danny, Lydia and his sister.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" He asked suddenly as he stopped in the middle of sidewalk. Stiles paused in front of him and followed his line of sight.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles stated seriously and Scott nearly laughed at the absurdity of his threat.

"She probably hates me now."

Stiles sighed as he glanced back at the girls, who were now laughing at something Danny had said. His own eyes landing on Sydney, appreciating the way her smile had her looking even prettier.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as he forced his eyes to look at Lydia, who still could make his heart race and palms sweat even with this new confusion concerning his best friend's sister.

"She doesn't hate you. Trust me." He said eventually.

Scott shot him distressed look. "How do you know?"

"Because Sydney took her home from the party last night." Stiles told him like it explained everything.

"So?"

Stiles shook his head at his best friend. "Seriously Scott? Do you honestly think that your sister would let Allison think you ditched her? Sydney had your back."

A rush of gratitude and love for his sister hit him that he nearly had to stop himself from running up to her and hugging tightly.

_Sydney had your back._

_Just like always._

"What did she tell her?"

Stiles shrugged, "That you weren't feeling good, but that you were worried that Allison didn't have a ride home and that you asked Sydney to look out for her." He said, "Looks like you owe her."

Scott smiled sardonically, "Don't I always?"

"You know you could always tell Allison the truth. Also, revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Stiles suggested, "No?" He noticed the look on Scott's face wasn't amused.

"Hey just a thought."

They started walking again; half way to Stiles' jeep they were approached by Allison and Sydney.

"Allison! Hi." Scott greeted a little too enthusiastically causing Stiles to snicker and Sydney to shake her head at him, but Allison smiled shyly at him.

"Hey Scott. Stiles." The girl greeted. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between the four of them.

Scott glanced between his best friend and his sister, hoping they would get the message and leave, but Stiles was perfectly content to stay where he was. His sister was obviously more understanding as she quickly caught on to her brother's unasked question.

"Stiles, I just remembered that I needed to talk to you." Sydney said randomly, startling the boy mentioned.

"Okay. What's up?"

She shook her head as she grabbed his hand, "Not here. Come on. We'll meet you at the jeep Scottie." She said over her shoulder as she dragged the other boy to his vehicle.

"Wha-? Pix! Would you slow down?" They heard Stiles say.

"Stop calling me that!" Was Sydney's response.

"Well you know that's not going to happen."

Scott shook his head at their antics and he couldn't help, but wonder if they were going to be like this when they were adults. It would be an amusing, granted they could kill each other by then too.

"So what happened?" Allison's voice asked making him focus onto her. Her brown eyes were big and peering up at him with concern and her dark hair was falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She was looking really pretty today and he couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm really sorry for leaving like that." He ended up saying to her. She glanced over her shoulder where Sydney was with Stiles. She had her camera out like she always did at the end of the day and Stiles was talking rapidly about something with hand gestures and all. Every so often she would look up at the boy, showing that she was paying attention, and respond with a small soft smile.

"Sydney said that you weren't feeling well." Allison recalled as she turned away from her new friend.

As much as he hated lying to her, he knew that if he told her the truth she would think he was insane beside even if on the off chance she did believe him, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yeah. It hit me out of nowhere." He explained, "Again I'm really sorry."

She smiled up at him tenderly and his heart picked up in speed at the sight of it aimed at him. _She really is pretty, _he thought sappily.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better." She told him quietly, her brown eyes were soft sending warm tingles down his spine.

He glanced down at his shoes with a familiar feeling of nervousness. "So, can I make it up to you sometime?" He asked hopefully, "I swear I won't fall ill again." He joked.

Allison let out a small tinkling giggle that had him grinning goofily down at her.

"Definitely yes." She agreed. Before she could say anything else, someone was calling out her name. Looking over her shoulder, a tall thin man appeared in sight. "That's my dad. I better go."

Scott, having looked up as well, stared in a stunned silence as she walked away.

It wasn't until they drove off and Sydney standing in front of him that he said something.

"_Holy shit."_

* * *

**Holy shit indeed Scottie! Not much Stiles/Sydney, but we got some Stiles/Scott, Derek/Scott and Scott/Allison!**

**I'm aware that the scene between Scott and Stiles was taken place in Stiles jeep, but I changed it to them having it in the school as it seemed to fit my story a little better.**

**Theories or thoughts?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-ARF**


End file.
